Freedom
by OnGuard
Summary: Hinata, who is this special prisoner you've been guarding?" Asked Tsunade. "Naruto Namikaze"


Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Tsunade Senju, The Fifth Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves sat behind her desk with her old team mate, Jiriaya, standing next to her. In front of her desk stood, what people had been calling the Twelve. Well, the Eleven, since Sasuke's defection four yrs ago. Now she looked at the ninjas in front of her. Team 7, now team Kakashi, consisting of Kakashi Hataki, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Every attempt to replace Sasuke on this team has ended with disaster. So far, no one was able to stand being around Sakura, who was still head over heels for Sasuke. Team 8, now team Kurenai, consisting of Kurenai Yuuhi, Shino Aburame, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka, the absolute best tracking team they have had in a long time. Hanabi was few years younger than the other two but she had been moved to help fill in an open spot. Team 9, now team Guy, consisting of Guy Might, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten, the unstoppable combat team. Finally, team 10, now known as Team Asuma, consisting of Asuma Sarutobi, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. No one else can get as much info out of an enemy on the field like this team. She was in the middle of briefing them about a possible sound invasion. When she got to a point of talking about taking ninjas from some of their posts, Hanabi raised her hand. "Yes Hanabi?" asked Tsunade.

"When you said you would be relieving ninjas from their long term posts to help with the fighting, does that include my sister?" asked Hanabi.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You have a sister?"

Everyone but Jiriaya, sweat dropped.

"Not just a sister," said Kiba, who paused for dramatic effect. " she's got a really HOT sister."

Everyone just stared at him.

"What? Have guys seen Hinata lately, I would be all over that like a fat kid on cake!"

WHAM

"I AM NOT FAT!" Shouted Choji, who just sent Kiba into the wall.

"As entertaining as this is" said Tsunade, "I would like to know exactly what Hinata does."

"She's a prison guard." said Hanabi.

"I don't remember seeing her name on the guard rosters." said Tsunade, as she started looking through her files.

"You wouldn't, Hinata is guarding a special prison that holds only one prisoner." Said Kurenai. That got everyones attention, No one but team 8 had known where Hinata was or what she was doing.

"Who is the prisoner?" asked Tsunade

"Hinata was not allowed to tell us," said Hanabi, "all she would ever say was that he was innocent."

"Ok, now I'm really curious." Saying that, Tsunade snapped her fingers, when an ANBU appeared, she sent him to retrieve Hinata.

Five minutes later, their was a knock on the door and an older version of Hanabi walked in, except she was definitely filled out and had dark blue hair. She also appeared to have a permanent scowl on her face that lightened into smile when she saw Hanabi, who had walked up and hugged her. When Hanabi let her go, Hinata walked up to the desk.

"See," Kiba whispered, rather loudly, to Shikamaru, "I told you she was hot."

Shikamaru took a good look at her, "well, she does have huge...." he paused when he noticed the looks he was getting from the other females, "....tracks of land." he finished lamely.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" asked Hinata

"Yes Hinata, I was wondering who it is your guarding?"

"So the old man was too gutless to tell you huh?" asked Hinata, as her scowl returned to her face.

"Hinata, I know that whoever he is, you think he's innocent"

"Wrong," interrupted Hinata. "Ten years ago, when I was six, there was some sort of peace agreement with the hidden Cloud village, that night, the cloud ambassador, attempted to kidnap me. As we were half way out the village, I woke up and started struggling, he was so distracted with me that he never noticed a small six yr old boy until that boy shoved a rusty old kunai into the base of his spine. When my kidnapper fell, the boy started to stab him repeatedly until the man was dead. The Raikage denied any attempt at kidnapping, and my father didn't want to admit that someone could actually sneak past Hyuuga security, so, my testimony was thrown out, and the boy became the fall guy. The stupid old man just let the council do what they want and told me that it was all for the best."

"Who is that boy?" asked Tsunade.

"He is the person I guard, because he doesn't trust anyone else to be near him."

"What's his name?" Asked Tsunade, more demanding this time.

"Are you sure you want to know?" asked Hinata. "When I tell you his name, everything you thought you knew about that stupid old man you called a sensei will change, your outlook on the council and the villagers, who not only supported this boy being locked up, but celebrated it as well, will change. Knowing that everything will change, do you still want to know his name?"

Everyone was silent. 'Who could this person be?' was the thought running though every bodies heads.

Tsunade thought about, then without any hesitation, "yes."

Hinata smiled slightly, "Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

It was as if time stopped. No one moved, no one breathed. Then a thump, as Kakashi dropped his book.

Nothing was said until Sakura spoke up. "Namikaze, Namikaze, isn't that"

"The fourth Hokage's last name" stated Shino.

"Someone get Hiruzen-sensei in my office YESTERDAY!!" screamed Tsunade.

"My god Tsunade," said Jiraiya, "our godson has been in a prison all this time? I'm gonna kill sensei when I see him."

"Me too," said Tsunade.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage was being escorted into his old office. He figured he was in some sort of trouble, he didn't know how much until he walked in and saw the Eleven, with their senseis and his two students glaring at him. Then he noticed Hinata. 'Oh snap' was the only thing running running his head.

"Is their possibly something you would like to share sensei?" asked Tsunade in a tone that said 'I'm gonna roast you on a spit.' "This is your amnesty period."

Hiruzen seemed at a loss for words.

"Hokage-sama, why don't we take a walk and you can see for yourself if I'm lying or not." said Hinata with an angelic smile on her face.

"I think that would be a great idea, Ino, get your father, Hanabi, you do the same, everyone else stay in the waiting area and wait for our return" said Tsunade, as she put on her green coat and started to leave. "Jiraiya, you and sensei come with me."

Outside the Hokage tower the small group waited until Hiashi Hyuuga, and Inoichi Yamanaka joined them. Tsunade sent Ino and Hanabi to join the others in the waiting room, and then had Hinata lead the way.

"May I ask what this is about?" asked Hiashi

"Your daughter and I had a very enlightening conversation, Inoichi is here to help confirm Hinata's story. Your coming along because if Hinata's story is true, your going to have a lot of explaining to do." said Tsunade.

Just as she finished, they arrived at there destination. It was a very nondescript building, something that people walking by would barely notice. Hinata took a key out of her pocket and opened the door to reveal a wall. Hinata ran through some hand signs, put her hand on the wall and said something under her breath. A seam developed in the center of the wall until it split in half, then both halves slid away to either side. Hinata led the group through a short hallway. They passed what looked to be an office and continued to the end where their was a wall with a large mirror.

"This is a two way mirror," said Hinata, "it can be used to view him but I can make it to where he can see us as well."

"Let me look at him." said Tsunade.

Hinata molded some chakra to her hand and pressed it to the glass. The mirror became less and less reflective until it appeared to be a picture window. On the other side was a small room, that consisted of a bed with a wool blanket. In the middle of the room was someone doing push ups.

"Would you like to speak to him?" asked Hinata.

"I need to see his face first." said Tsunade.

Hinata went to what appeared to be a speaker on the wall beside the mirror. "Naruto-kun, please come to the window."

"Ok Hinata-chan." spoke the person doing push ups. He stopped and hopped to his feet. Standing strait up they could tell he was tall, at least 6' 8". He was also built like a brick wall. Muscles flexed with every move he made. As he came up they saw that he wore only a t shirt and shorts, both of which were too small for him. His hair went down to his feet. His face was covered with hair. But there was no mistaking those deep blue eyes.

"Let him see us, I want to talk to him, and I don't think he would respond well to a stranger he can't see." said Tsunade.

"You have some visitors Naruto, I'm going to let them be seen ok?" asked Hinata.

Naruto nodded and Hinata focused her chakra into the mirror again.

"Well let's see who we have here," said Naruto as he looked at his visitors. "Oh? Well if it isn't my god parents. How nice to finally meet you. Oh look, the great and wise Hiruzen Sarutobi, graces me with his presence. Ah, allow me please, to prostrate, and possibly, I should grovel as well before the mighty clan head of the mighty Hyuuga clan. Hello Inoichi-dono, isn't early for my evaluation?"

"Naruto, Hinata has told me a rather interesting tale, I asked Inoichi-san here to verify it, and if you are who Hinata claims you to be." said Tsunade.

"There's a much easier way to do that, just put your hands on the glass." said Naruto.

Hinata immediately did so, followed by Tsunade, Jiriaya, Inoichi, and reluctantly, Hiruzen and Hiashi. Naruto placed his hand on the other side and closed his eyes. Then there was a flash of light. When the group opened their eyes again, they appeared to be in a sewer like environment.

"How did you do you this boy?" demanded Hiashi, "Who taught this to you!"

"I did!" said a voice right behind them. The group turned around to see......To be continued.


End file.
